Harry Potter at Waverly Place
by Charlie Van House
Summary: We always see the Russo's at Hogwarts but nobody ever thinks to put Harry Potter in Waverly Place. Well now Harry is going to New York to be with the Heir of Chaos, Alex Russo.


Harry Potter at Waverly Place

Sirius was dead and many more were destined to die all because a Dark Lord was after him. Well no longer, he wanted to run, run away and never return. That would be the Slytherin thing to do. Well he was tired of being a stupid Gryffindor. He also needed a place no one would ever find him.

Unfortunately Dumbledore and Voldemorts reach would find him wherever he went in this world and would destroy his friends. Yet there was a solution, If they were going to find him in this world maybe he would go to another. Just a little accident with a time changer would do the trick. Unfortunately he didn't want to wind up in a parallel world with Voldemort in control. In fact he wanted a world where wizardry existed but everyone he knew, loved, or hated would not exist.

He breathed out and got up from his side by the lake. He walked i8nto the Forbidden forest and whistled. A thesteral came up to him and nudged him. He petted it then mounted. "Ministry of magic" He said.

The death horse took off and flew into the sunset and like that Harry Potter left Hogwarts.

4 hours later

The thesteral landed on its feet next to the visitor's entrance to the ministry of magic. Harry got off the horse and patted it on the head. With that Harry left the thesteral.

He got into the phone booth and dialed the numbers.

"Visitor to the ministry, what is your purpose." A disembodied voice said

"Escape" Harry said

A badge fell down the coin slot and Harry picked it up. It said simply, "Escapee"

Harry put it on and made his way into the ministry of magic. He walked from the atrium to the lift and then went down to the department of mysteries.

He walked to the time room inside the department. He then looked around. All the time turners were gone due to the fact that they destroyed them all.

Harry buried his face in his hands. How was he going to get out now?

"Hello, boy" a voice said from behind him. Harry whipped out his wand and brought it around to face the intruder.

He then promptly dropped his wand. He was staring at an old man in a black drawl. "Who are you" Harry asked.

"I am Chaos, the God of Space and since Kronos has been knocked down to Tartarus, I am also the God of Time. I have been sent here to help you. You want to escape to a place Voldemort and Dumbledore will never find you, I can help you there." Chaos said

"Why would you want to help me?" Harry said.

"Because my descendant needs you if she is going to be great." Chaos said.

"What descendant" Harry said.

"I am going to need to teach you a history lesson. I was created by Yahweh, the first and most powerful God there is. He gave me the power to create too. I created Sky and Earth, also known as Uranus and Gaia. They married each other and had children. I promptly disowned them after that, mostly because their children and grandchildren were the worst sort of Gods I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I liked Prometheus, my grandson, though. I loved him because he created the race of humans. I like humans so much that I picked a guy by the name of Russ to be ancestor to my true heir. Through time the line of Russ became Russi then Russo and it was under Russo that my heir was born. You must be sent to her and guide her."

"Guide her how" Harry said

"Politically, Socially, Financially, Morally, and sexually are the ways you need to guide her." Chaos said.

"Don't the last two things contradict each other?" Harry said.

"Oh please Sex is a gift, not a sin. The only reason Yahweh said it is was because he never had it, until Mary but that's another story."

"Okay and you have the power to send me to your heir."Harry said

"Yes, I will be sending you to the year 2011 to a street called Waverly Place, go to the Waverly substation and ask for Alex Russo, my heir. You'll know what to do after you looking her eyes." Chaos said. He then took out a bag out of his shawl and picked some dust out of it. He took the dust and threw it in Harry's direction.

Harry's felt the dust hit him and his body started spinning. "And remember this, when in doubt, look to the books about you."

Harry wondered what that meant as the spinning stopped and his body met cold hard concrete. He blinked several times the blacked out. And with that Harry Potter left the Wizarding world.

**Alex Russo, an heir to chaos, sorry I had to do that. Please review.**


End file.
